


ART:  Scions Surrender  (NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Tim and Kon having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART:  Scions Surrender  (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375897) by [winterlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlive/pseuds/winterlive). 



> So... this drawing is a little random for me. I don't think I have ever read a comic with ether of these characters in it.
> 
> I love Smallville Clark/Lex story's, and that's what lead me to this drawing. I ran across a couple Smallville fic that had Kon in them, and I was like 'wow, he is a really cool character!' and I loved that he is actually the son of Lex and Clark. IN CANON! So I was skimming through Smallville story's, with Kon, and I found the story Scions by winterlive. Now, I love winterlive, I have read every American Idol season 8 fic she has, so I was like, 'why not, I will give it a try, even though I don't really know the characters.' and I loved this fic!!! It is amazing!
> 
> They are such engaging characters that I couldn't resist drawing them. So here is a smutty drawing of Kon and Tim gong at it ;-)
> 
> (P.S. Sorry to any true fans, if I drew ether of them wrong. I looked them up on google, and tried to get the hair styles wright... but I'm not sure if I succeeded.)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> [x-posted at my LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/33466.html)


End file.
